Marriage Contract
by citrine sunflower
Summary: Alice F.Jones expected to receive her renewal of her employment contract but her demon boss aka Ivan Braginski gave her marriage contract.Their life will be changed forever due to her decision.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Alice F. Jones is an employee of a famous organization. She is employed as the Advertising and Promotion Executive of Astra Corporation for past 2 years. She initially was very excited to receive the offer and laughed her heroic laugh of achievement upon receiving the offer letter.

After first week at the corporation, she utterly detested her new boss. Her boss is none other than Mr. Ivan Braginski aka Ivan the terrible. After the first of her new employment, she knows the meaning of the pitiful looks that she received on the first day of her arrival. After her 2 years of employment contract, she was expecting her commie boss to re-new the contract due to the pay and work experience at the corporation which ensure a bright future for her. Her contract of employment shall end effectively in 3 more months.

She loved her work even though she hates few things about her boss:-

**No1.** He is a huge child that needs constant attention from her.

**No2.** He is a demon boss that drains her energy by the end of the day.

**No3**.Recently, he insists to have lunch with her every day.

**No4.** He is the worst critic in this world and the best career coach as well.

**No5.** Why does he chants kol kol kol if she is friendly with her colleagues.

**No6.** After two years working under him, she expected to receive her contract renewal or career advancement chances. Unfortunately, that idiot offered she an additional contract...one which makes her ...his fake wife for 2 years...will she take the offer or not...

In a nutshell, the job is good...the pay is super good... the experience is crucial for her career progress even though he is a demon in disguise...Furthermore, she is stuck here due to her initial contract of employment...


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**IVAN B - POV**

.

As the second eldest to succeed the corporation is not easy. General Winter is my grandfather and due to notorious habit he wants me to settle down before he hands over this region corporate operation to me. I have two female siblings. My eldest sister, Katyusha is not interested in the corporation as she is currently pursuing her own dream of being an anthropologist. I also have a younger step sister, Natalia Arlovskaya...she is very pretty and extremely scary. I once run away from home for a month because she insisted to marry me. Grandfather helped me by sending her to Belarus to continue her studies there.

She is one of the main reasons that I accept my grandfather's condition. If I succeed, I will be killing 2 birds with one stone. I will be gaining more power at the corporation and Natalia will not harass me anymore. My plan is perfect.

.

.

.

_**After 3 months of finding a right candidate for marriage... **_

Why is it too hard to find a wife...I tried everything...from attending blind dates, arrange dates by my grandfather to hiring a professional marriage consultants. None worked. General Winter only gave me 6 more months before he hands over this region's operation to Natalia.

IT DEFINATELY WILL BE HELL ON EART FOR ME...DEFINATELY...

I ironically find few things during my disaster dates:-

**No1.** My date too intimidated to talk to me when I get serious about commitment issues

**No2.** My date never call me back after I mention that I want to marry her on the first date

**No3.** I told her to become one with me forever and she pales

I wonder...where I have gone wrong...

As if gods send, I spotted Alice F. Jones staff file on my table. Her contract will end in 5 months. She is very hardworking beautiful, jovial and all the employees adore her. She is my peach as she can tolerate my harsh coaching as well. Her contract of employment shall end effectively in 5 more months.

She would make my perfect candidate for marriage...All I need to do now is to play my cards right...

**~PAGE BREAK~**

.

**IVAN B - POV**

.

For past 2 months, I did my best to woo her.

I did any prospect husband would do:-

**No1.** I continuously paid attention to her from directing her get my dose of coffee with vodka, preparing and attending meetings with me and made her to pay her full attention to me as well as her work.

**No2.** I also made her to stay overtime at office to close gaps between us.

**No3**.I successfully made her to go out lunch with me every day without fail.

**No4.** I'm make sure she is at the top shape and coach her...in Braginski way

**No5.** I don't understand my irritation and anger when her male colleagues get friendly with her.

**No6.** Today, I presented two contracts to her. One is her contract of employment and another is contract of marriage that will bond us together as husband and wife for two years. I definitely will make her fall completely in love with me during this duration...if she accepts it...

I already have done my home work of finding about her personal life as well. Her brother has caused a lot trouble for her. He is heavily in debt with loan sharks and he is the only family that she has. Alice is very devoted to her family and this contract can help her to gain financial independence and help her family back on track.

As a wise girl, I expected her to accept my proposal.

.

.

_**After one week...**_

.

She never seems to cease to amaze me...it looks like I going to gain myself a spit fire... After one week I offered the contract, she came to my office to decline my offer politely with her blazing blue eyes ...if looks could kill...I would have been killed a million times by now...Unfortunately, her eyes drawn me to her even further...SHE LOOKED LIKE AN ADORABLE KITTEN WHEN SHE IS VERY ANGRY...

In a nutshell, I will not give up on her...HELL NO

.

.

Even though she declined my marriage contract for time being, I don't want to lose my best performing employee yet...

So, I went to her house on that fateful evening that changed our life forever...


	3. log

Dear Readers,

To avoid any confusion, kindly view the below mentioned log for Marriage by contract (Chapter 1):-

**January 2011:** General Winter gave the conditions for Ivan to fulfil to be the successor of Astra Corporation

**January till March 2011**: Ivan's epic tale of unsuccessful pursuit to get a wife...

**10 April 2011**: General Winter gave additional 6 months to Ivan to find a wife or lose the succession to Natalia permanently

**15 April 2011:** Ivan saw Alice F. Jones staff file on his table and hired a detective to seek complete information about her and her family.

**15 April 2011 till 15 June 2011:** Ivan pursuit to woo Alice F. Jones in Braginski style

**16 June 2011:** Ivan presented two contracts to Alice. One is her contract of employment while another is contract of marriage.

**24 June 2011 (4PM):** Alice rejected Ivan's offer

**24 June 2011 (7PM):** Ivan went to Alice's house to offer her the employment contract...for time being

**24 June 2011 (7.45PM) :** Their life shall be changed for then onwards...forever...


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

.

**24.6.2011**

.

**ALICE- POV**

"My middle name is freedom dammit...why I want to marry a guy for money especially a creepy commie for it"...I was mentally cursing as I reached office. I was very furious with Ivan but I was more furious with my life or to be exact with my precious stupid ½ brother...Idiotic Arthur Kirkland...

How could he do this to me...

**~flashback~**

"Baby sister...if you don't help me...I'm absolutely screwed...you see...all you need to do is sign this bloody agreement that you will be my guarantor. After my business started to boom likes a unicorn...I'll pay your kindness" he desperately tried to persuade me.

I thought to myself "I will refuse him this time while my heart sarcastically yelled...yeah...like when you ever refused him... My brain counter attack my heart while saying...like...like ...I don't know maybe once...My heart yelled again and said...LIKE NEVER"

I had no choice as he used to be a great brother as I was a child while our parents are busy makings ends meets. Along the way mom decides to divorce Sebastian due to his drinking habit. After a year she remarried James F. Jones. I was 9 years old as she also took me with her. Arthur was 17 years old as he refused to follow her and stayed behind with Sebastian.

He usually called and checks up on me whenever possible and even punched my 1st boyfriend for cheating on me.

Sighing deeply as I snatched the document from his hand and said "Why a unicorn..."

"Well, my outlet's name is Unicorn..." he added while grinned like an idiot

I sign the document knowing I can't refuse him and said "your business will be fine as long as you don't cook"

After six months...his restaurant was running smoothly, that is till that moronic big brother of mine tempted to cook and food poisoned a customer"

Now all our efforts had gone down in the drain...I can't have enough words to curse that idiot as he left me with a huge debt to deal with...

"Why...why God...why...why can't he cook or keep his hands off those utensils" I cursed my fate while looking at those damn debt documents in front of me...

Arthur was crashing at my place temporary since then as well...

**~ end of flashback~**

**.**

**.**

I stood in front of my boss's cabin and met his secretary Mr. Toris. He poses very pleasant personality unlike my demon boss inside the cabin. I told him "Hi, I'm here to meet Mr. Braginski, I have something to talk to him today but I don't have an appointment with him tough" I fidgeted in front of Toris.

He simply noted to me and allowed me to enter the cabin...the cabin was pleasantly bright but cold just like that commie boss of mine.

He said "Good afternoon Jones, It's a pleasant surprise to meet you this soon... so, I'm expecting your answers about the contract, da" while ginning like a child about receive his candy.

I politely stated "Mr. Braginski, thank you for your kind offer but I'm afraid that I need to decline you contract of marriage even though I love my job here"

His expression took 360 degree changed and he looked like a kicked puppy...I almost felt pity for him but we are talking about the city's most notorious play boy here...yeah...He is definitely famous due to his purple eyes and bad boy attitude...some less intellectual ladies just love to fawn him...but not me...no way...I have my own heroic style to uphold...

After an hour of negotiation, I decided to get back to my task for the day and left the office. "I definitely don't think that he will want to continue my contract" I told my self...

After the work, I did not go home but called my friends to go for a drink but did not stay there long either as I had sudden urge to go home...as I was walked back home...I saw Ivan's Mercedes or to be exact ...my dream car...it's SL 65 AMG Black Series in front of my house...I truly wish to kick his commie bud now...does he realise how much I adore that car... I continued to stare at his car while that giant himself exited from his car and walked towards me...

.

.

**IVAN-POV**

.

My only though were about Alice and her defiant blue eyes ...I never met such a strong willed lady in my life...I can't even entice her with power and wealth...she just decline my offer without consideration...I'm very confident that I will win her in due course...but for time being I will offer her the employment contract...I know her family condition anyway...she won't decline the employment offer...

I parked my car outside her house and waited for her to come back. It does not take long for her to come back either...

We stood outside of her house as we talked and she sure seemed surprised at my sudden visit.

I told her that I would offer her the employment contract with no strings attached and she told me to come in the house as she offered me drink.

As we entered, we were startled by the condition...the house looked as if it went through a whirl wind... the house was a complete mess. She gasped and stunned at the sight.

Both of us heard loud bang from upstairs and she suddenly screamed "Arthur" and started to run towards a room. Both of us saw a man covert in his own blood and badly wounded. She started to cry as she held the wounded man in her arms as I called 911. She noticed a document in his left hand and took it out from his grasp. It did not take long for her to curse in a language that I did not understand as she read it... I tried to console her but it was an utter failure.

As soon as the paramedics arrived and we handled the police enquiries, she turned to me and said "Mr. Braginski, is your offer for marriage contract is still valid" with her tear struck face.

I gently wiped her tears and said "my offer is still valid and you can stay at my place tonight as we can go through the details tomorrow...I think you need complete rest and a place to stay tonight, da"

**~NEXT DAY~**

I did not expect such development in my life...as much as I sympathize Alice for her asinine brother and her bad luck...her bad luck turned out to be my fortune...

I definitely will protect her... I silently vow to myself as I wiped her tears again as I checked up on her as she was sleeping in her room this morning.

I noticed that I could not stomach her tears and it truly hurts my heart as well.

We had quiet breakfast and before I left for work I said "Alice, this evening I will be back to discuss about the terms of the contract and I give you one week holiday from today onwards so that you can spend your time with you family, da" and I also added "please make yourself at home, da" I smiled at her and left to work half heartedly.

As soon I reached the office, I cancelled all my appointments and meetings. I called Toris to fix an appointment with my lawyer Mr. Francis Bonnefoy to discuss about my marriage contract and the possible terms that I can include in it. The entire day, my sole focus was to amend the terms and making it as accommodative as possible for both of us. Francis was a great help as I knew that his pervert attitude is one of his asset and it turned out to be a great help in making the contract a fool proof contract. I was giddy with anticipation to reach home today and to see Alice's reaction. I wonder how she will respond to the contract's terms...


	5. Chapter 3

Dear ladies and gentlemen, my apologies for not updating the story for quite some time...

I had an annoying assignment to finish and I'm visiting my parents this week.

It's festive season in my country now and My mom...she literally drove me ½ crazy with her maternal speech...

Okay..time for the update

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**FRANCIS B-POV**

.

"I'm the agent of l'amour" I announced to the wall while smirking at the contract that I prepared for Ivan.

I never thought Ivan would put so much energy and concern for a lady before...

I flabbergasted at the sight of Ivan whom know for his atrocious behaviour to be so concerned and loving towards a person

He definitely changing ... I thought to myself and I took a red rose from the nearby vase and said "l'amour is amazing"

The smell of rose heighten my naughty imagination till my train of magnificent thoughts of love were interrupted by a brute...

"kesesese BOW TO THE AWESOME ME AND LET'S HANGOUT AT THE NEW AWESOME PLACE TODAY"

My instant irritation transparent in my voice "Gilbert, I appreciate if you knock the door before you announce anything...well I suppose we can go after I handle Ivan first...call Antonio too"

Gilbert flipped his phone and said "the bad touch trio will rock the city tonight"

I simply laughed while existing from my cabin again to meet Ivan again for the second time today...

This is the first time that I felt real excitement for meeting the client of mine...especially Ivan the terrible who know to be a real devil boss... He seems like a mischievous little love struck puppy now...

.

.

**IVAN-POV**

.

"I'm excited but I'm scared...I'm scared but I'm excited...I'm dead if I can't pull this trough" I thought to myself as I paced though my cabin...

I never felt that my office looked so big and small at the same time...my nervousness is killing me "I hope Francis made a foolproof contract or I'll make him suffer...kol kol kol" I said to the ceiling above me.

"M-Mr. I-Ivan, Mr. Francis is here to meet you" Toris told me while trembling

I excitedly told him "Toris, don't let him wait...let him in immediately"

The entire day was mind numbing

My mind kept on saying "Alice Braginski" it will be very soon...she will be a Braginski...

My only remaining thoughts were about Alice and her reaction

**.**

**Later that day at Ivan's home**

**ALICE –POV**

"I-Ivan, you're joking right" I stammered as I voiced out my shock

"Nope" he said in a childlike manner

I stared at him said "Don't pull my leg, I'm too old for this"

"You're only 25" he smirked at me

"Well, you're only 28" I smiled at him

"We going to have a real wedding with all the perks included" he stated with his famous creepy smile again...

"I can play his game too" I thought to myself "Okay, we will then...but we will only have consensual physical relationship"...I blushed while making the silly statement

"We have to meet my family before we announce TO THE WORLD that we are getting married"

"I will choose the venue for our wedding as well as for honeymoon"

I'm not sure whether it will work or not but I will not lose my virginity to a guy that doesn't love enough...even he is hot like hell with devilish attitude to boost his confidence...

"Okay" he stated with his childlike manner again

"Okay" I said while pondering whether I made the right decision or not...

"Well, we have to wait till Arthur is out of the hospital and we have a family reunion" I told him while looking at the contract in my hand

"He said, I'll leave the family reunion matters to you honey" He smiled again...

I felt butterfly in my stomach again..."damn these feelings are playing tricks on me"

.

**Few ****weeks ****later...**

.

Arthur was out of the hospital, Matthew came back from Canada and three of my uncles from Scotland and Wales arrived at my "RENOVATED HOUSE"

I informed that I want to have a family reunion to celebrate Arthur's recovery...

Later that evening...Ivan came to the house and I introduced him as my boy friend... Everyone was shell shocked as they refused to believe me initially...

I introduced Ivan to my family and vice versa...

Arthur took instant hatred towards Ivan

They even had staring contest with thunder bolts exchanged via their eyes...

At least Matthew and others started to warm up to him

After the dinner "Ivan announced something very shocking to my family"

Ivan got down on his knees and said "Alice will you marry me" flashed a diamond ring to me in front of my family

I accepted it and we made decided that we will be getting married soon...

Arthur turned more sour face towards the end of the evening...

William was an adorable step brother as usual...

My uncles started drinking contest with Ivan...Ivan won the drinking contest and Gareth truly liked Ivan for his high tolerance for alcohol and said "You're better than Arthur, I like you...let's hang out together if you decided to visit Scotland"

He also delivered a subtle threat to my fiancée "Ivan , if you broke her heart, I'll break your neck"

Ivan emitted his purple aura and said "I won't hurt her because she will belongs to me very soon and I won't hurt my beloved" he answered in a very childlike manner that made my uncle to shiver as well..

I wall-palmed as I notice his childlike attitude started to surface again...Ivan is a huge child when he is enjoying himself or enjoy hurting someone...

Arthur held my hand and said "Are you certain that you want to marry him"

"It's too fast; I never heard that you had a boyfriend before...When have you met him..." Arthur stared to bombard me with his questions

I evaded most of questions and asked him about the restaurant...

I told him that we need another investor to manage the restaurant...

We also need a chef for his outlet...

"I definitely need a fierce chef that can ban him from entering the territory" I tough to myself

I told Arthur that we will talk about it in few days as we need to seek another investor and chef for him

After the tiring family reunion, Ivan said "congratulations, its official that it's a successful family reunion night and I think I gained your family's approval to marry you"

I answered "well done Ivan" while washing dish

He laughed and hugged me from behind and said "Honey, we'll be meeting my side of family members next week"

I paled at the thought of meeting Natalia next week...Damn my crappy luck...


End file.
